memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
President of the United Federation of Planets
The Federation Council is presided over by the Federation President (formally, the President of the United Federation of Planets), whose office can be found in Paris on Earth. The President is the Chief Executive Officer of the Federation. Amongst other duties, he or she is responsible for the day-to-day running of the government, helping to organize budgets, sub-council appointments, the coordination of foreign policy, and is the commander of all Starfleet forces. In addition, the President sometimes presides over special courts-martial in which the Federation Council serves as the judging body. Thomas Vanderbilt Former United Earth ambassador Thomas Vanderbilt, who was appointed the first Federation president in 2161. Ambassador Sarahd was appointed as his Vice President. (Star Trek: Generations) : Vanderbilt was mentioned in an unseen portion of the Picard family album created for ''Star Trek Generations, though this has not been collaborated in any other canonical works.'' Jonathan Archer .]] Retired Earth Starfleet officer Jonathan Archer served as President from 2184 through 2192. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") :Archer's years of service as Federation President was displayed in his profile, as viewed by Hoshi Sato in the mirror universe, in "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II". While there is some question as to whether or not information on display screens should be accepted as canon, such information is here. Hiram Ross c. 2286 .]] In 2286, the President (played by Robert Ellenstein) presided over the Council's deliberations concerning the actions of Admiral James T. Kirk, who had hijacked the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] and caused an interstellar incident with the Klingons at the Genesis Planet. Ultimately, the Council decided to charge Kirk with nine violations of Starfleet regulations. When the whale probe approached Earth, transmitting its destructive message into the planet's atmosphere, the President decided to broadcast a planetary distress signal to warn all ships to stay away from Earth. Following the whale probe incident (in which Kirk and his crew saved the planet), the President and the Council agreed to drop all but one of the charges against the Enterprise crew, the remaining charge simply resulting in Kirk being demoted to Captain, in gratitude for their service to Earth and the Federation. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) :The president in ''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home is named Hiram Roth in the non-canonical novel Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido. Efrosian President, c. 2293 .]] on Earth in 2293.]] In 2293, the President (played by Kurtwood Smith) was an Efrosian and opened negotiations with Klingon chancellor Gorkon, following the destruction of the Klingon moon Praxis. The President was to meet Gorkon on Earth for a peace conference, but Gorkon was assassinated en route by a pair of rogue Starfleet NCOs. ''Enterprise'' captain Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy were arrested by the Klingons under the rules of interstellar law and charged with Gorkon's assassination; when the Klingon ambassador defended his government's actions and demanded that Kirk and McCoy stand trial, he conceded, "This president is not above the law." A short time later, Starfleet Colonel West proposed a military offensive (code-named Operation Retrieve) aimed at rescuing the "hostages", Kirk and McCoy. Although West was confident that the prisoners could be retrieved, the President rejected his plan because of the probability that such an act would cause a full-scale war. At the Khitomer Conference, the President was targeted for assassination by the Starfleet and Klingon conspirators, but the plot was foiled by the crew of the Enterprise with assistance by the crew of the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]]. Colonel West, the trigger man, was killed in the attempt and others involved were arrested. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) :The president in ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country is named Ra-ghoratreii in the non-canonical novel Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido and in the [[Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (novel)|novelization of Star Trek VI]]; his species name, "Efrosian," originates from the Star Trek production staff name for his makeup design, though this, too, is non-canonical. The novel Flashback, (novelization of the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Flashback") says that this president went down in history as the greatest president since Abraham Lincoln'' Jaresh-Inyo, c. 2372 In 2372, the post was held by Jaresh-Inyo (played by Herschel Sparber), a Grazerite. His time in the Office of the Presidency was marked by a number of troubling foreign and domestic policy developments, including the dissolution of the Khitomer Accords and an undeclared war with the Klingon Empire in 2372, increasing tensions with the Dominion, and the rise of the Maquis. In 2372, fears of Changeling infiltration of the Federation government reached a high point when Dominion agents were discovered to have detonated a bomb at a diplomatic confrence between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire in Antwerp. Starfleet Admiral and Chief of Starfleet Operations Leyton and Captain Benjamin Sisko advocated increased security on Earth following the bombing, and when the planetary power grid was disabled, Inyo declared martial law on the capital planet. Later, it was discovered that the grid had been disabled by Leyton's own agents, and that Leyton was leading an attempted military coup d'etat against the Federation civilian government. Leyton's coup was thwarted by Sisko, but as a result of the scandal, Jaresh-Inyo's political career ended. (DS9: "Homefront", "Paradise Lost") Jaresh-Inyo had left office by 2375. While questioning Luther Sloan, Julian Bashir discovered that Section 31 had had an operative working in Jaresh-Inyo's cabinet. (DS9: "Extreme Measures") :That Jaresh-Inyo is a Grazerite is taken from the scripts for "Homefront" and "Paradise Lost". List of Canonical Federation Presidents * 2161: Thomas Vanderbilt (Human male) * 2184-2192: Jonathan Archer (Human male) * 2286: Hiram Roth (name non-canonical) (Human male) * 2293: Ra-Ghoratreii (name non-canonical) (Efrosian male) * 2372: Jaresh-Inyo (Grazerite male) Apocrypha ::See also: President of the United Federation of Planets article on the [[w:c:startrek|Non-canon ''Star Trek Wiki]]. The President of the Federation and the duties of the office are the subjects of the novel Star Trek: Articles of the Federation, which tells the story of a year in the life of the newly-elected Federation President in a style similar to that of The West Wing. The novel also names several past Federation presidents, including the ones who are canonically "name unknown," and establishes that the office is held in four-year terms (and implies a limit of two) like the modern American presidency. Canonical and non-canonical Presidents of the United Federation of Planets depicted in the television series, films, novels, and comics include: * 2161 - ?: Thomas Vanderbilt (Human male) (Star Trek Generations) * (Dates unestablished: Mid-22nd Century): Haroun al-Rashid (Human male) (Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) * (Dates unestablished: Mid-22nd Century): Avaranthi sh'Rothress (Andorian shen female) (Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) * (Dates unestablished: Late 22nd Century): T'Maran of Vulcan (Vulcan female) (Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) * 2184-2192: Jonathan Archer (Human male) ("In A Mirror, Darkly, Part II" ENT) * (Exact dates unestablished: early 2230s, two terms): Madza Bral (Trill female) (Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) * 2265-2268: Kenneth Wescott (Human male) (Errand of Fury, Book I: Seeds of Rage by Kevin Ryan; date of at least one term from Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) * 2269-2272: Lorne McLaren (Human male) (Star Trek Core Games Book by Last Unicorn Games; date of at least one term from Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) * 2285-2288: Hiram Roth (Human male) (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, dates of at least one term and name from Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) * 2289-2300: Ra-ghoratreii (Efrosian male) (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, dates from Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido, species name from Star Trek production office name for makeup design, character name from novelization of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country by J.M. Dillard) * (Dates unestablished; during Cardassian First Contact): Thelianaresth "Thelian" th'Vorothishria (Andorian than male) (Enter the Wolves by A.C. Crispin and Howard Weinstein) * (Dates unestablished; during the Cardassian-Federation border wars): T'Pragh of Vulcan (Vulcan female) (Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) * 2364-2368: Amitra of Pandril (Pandrilite female) (Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) * 2369-2372: Jaresh-Inyo (Grazerite male) ("Homefront" DS9, "Paradise Lost" DS9) (Species name from scripts; single term from Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) * 2373-2379: Min Zife (Bolian male) (A Time to Kill and A Time to Heal by David Mack, also referenced in Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido and Worlds of Deep Space Nine, Volume II: Bajor by J. Noah Kym.) * 2379 - ?: Nanietta Bacco (Human female) (A Time For War, A Time For Peace and Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) President of the United Federation of Planets de:Präsident der Föderation fr:Président de la Fédération